headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Kindred: The Embraced: Cabin in the Woods
"Cabin in the Woods" is the eigth and final episode of the Fox Network television series Kindred: The Embraced. Directed by Ralph Hemecker, it first aired on Wednesday, May 8th, 1996. In this episode, Julian Luna and Caitlin Byrne take a weekend holiday, but the sins of Julian's past come back to haunt him as Clan Brujah attempts to settle some old scores. Archon Raine takes control of San Francisco in Julian's absence, but the threat that looms over Julian's head casts a dark shadow over Archon as well. Synopsis shows Caitlin his family crypt.]] Julian Luna and Caitlin Byrne decide to take a weekend holiday together away from the city. Archon Raine doesn't think it is wise for Julian to leave, but Luna assures him that everything will be fine. The two drive out to Manzanita Springs where Julian's family once owned a vineyard called the Old Mission Winery. Adjacent to the winery is a cemetery containing the original graves for Julian and Archon. Luna takes Caitlin to a remote cabin in the middle of the woods, but their presence does not go unnoticed. Three Brujah vampires named Cameron, Sorel and Clyde are now aware that Julian has returned. All three of them have reason to hate Julian. Ten years ago, under orders from Archon Raine, Julian slaughtered several Brujah vampires and burned their remains. Some however have survived and now wish vengeance against Julian and Archon. Sorel approaches the cabin and spies on Julian and Caitlin as they share a glass of wine in front of a roaring fire. At The Haven, Archon tells the rest of the Primogen members that Julian went to Manzanita and that he will filling the role of Prince in Julian's absence. Cash tells him that Brujah fights are breaking out all over the city. The rebellious vampires are hungry to fill the void left in the wake of their leader Eddie Fiori's untimely demise. Cash doesn't believe that Archon is best-suited to handle the situation, but the venerable Ventrue angrily grips him by the collar and reminds him that he was Prince of the city before Julian and held the position for a very long time. Meanwhile at the San Francisco police station, Frank Kohanek sits at his desk going through reports concerning the recent demise of labor union leader Eddie Fiori. His partner Sonny Toussaint is with him and Frank tells him about the wave of violence that has erupted in the wake of Fiori's death. When Frank mentions the word "vampire", Sonny tries to steer him away from the case. Frank takes note of the fact that every time he brings up the subject of vampires, Sonny grows edgy. He wonders if his partner knows more about the supernatural than he has been letting on. Back in Manzanita, Julian and Caitlin go over the history of the region. Caitlin brings up a violent massacre that took place in 1985. She wonders how much Julian knew about the incident. Julian confesses that he was once a violent man in service to a ruthless leader. He assures her that he has put his dark deeds behind him and is trying to live a better life now. As per usual, Julian dodges any direct questions that Caitlin aims at him. The two go to the cemetery and Caitlin sees Julian's grave stone. He tells her that the grave belongs to his great-grandfather. From a nearby broken archway, Sorel watches them with great interest. The evening, Caitlin goes outside the cabin and takes a walk in the woods. Sorel, Cameron and Clyde ambush her and Sorel holds a knife to her throat. He forces her to cry out for Julian who emerges from the trees in the form of a wolf. Caitlin is astonished to see this animal transform into her lover and begin fighting the three vampires. Sorel swipes at him with his knife, but Julian picks him up and heaves him to the ground. One Brujah grabs Caitlin while the other slashes at Julian's stomach with his blade. As Luna falls backward, Clyde pounces on him and drives a knife into his back. Julian falls to the ground and the Brujah turn into wolves and run away. He tries to follow them, but his injuries are too severe and collapses to the ground in front of his own grave. A sobbing Caitlin cradles Julian's body in her arms. listens to Cameron's warning.]] Later, Cameron arrives in San Francisco and goes to the police station. He tells Frank Kohanek that he has declared himself the new Primogen of Clan Brujah. He also erroneously reports that Julian Luna is dead and without him, Kohanek will no longer enjoy the protection that Luna provided. He warns him to back off the Brujah investigations or else he will find him and kill him. With that, Cameron leaves. At Luna's mansion, Archon feels a great wave of pain come over his body. He senses that Julian is in tremendous danger. Daedalus attends him and Archon says, "I can feel his life slipping away". Tremendous guilt overwhelms Archon and he tells Daedalus a secret from his past. He reveals that before he became Prince, Julian was Archon's enforcer, his "Angel of Wrath". Through Julian, he was able to maintain control between the clans and even after the Gangrel and Toreador made peace, there was still tremendous bloodshed being committed between the Ventrue and the Brujah. Archon had a personal vendetta against this aggressive clan and though they had committed no violations of Kindred law, he decided to dispense his own breed of justice. He sent Julian to execute a pack of Brujah at the winery to satisfy his own personal vendetta. He tells Daedalus "I lost my soul that day" and says that Julian never learned the truth behind Archon's motives. At the cabin, Caitlin attends to Julian's injuries. She has seen too much now and Luna realizes that he can no longer keep his secret from her. He tells Caitlin that he is one of the Kindred - supernatural beings that feed on human blood to survive. Caitlin begins to understand now why he has always eluded her inquiries into his past. Suddenly, Sorel breaks through the bedroom window and attacks Julian. The two trade blows with one another, but Julian gets the upper hand and slams the vampire to the floor. He grabs a fire poker and holds it over Sorel's chest, ready to impale him. The fight has gone out of the defeated Kindred however and his body is rendered inert. The fight proves taxing for Julian however and his wounds cause him to fall to the floor. Caitlin takes up a butcher knife and cuts open her own wrist. She lets the blood drip into Julian's mouth in the hopes that it will heal him. Meanwhile, Cash and Sasha Luna are standing out in the alley behind The Haven. As they discuss the brewing clan war, several black cars pull up. Cameron gets out with his cronies and approach Cash in a threatening manner. Cash warns him that Archon is a lot less forgiving of transgressions than Julian is. Cameron enters the club and finds it empty but for it's owner, Lillie Langtry. He tells her how interested he was in meeting the Kindred who managed to tame Eddie Fiori. Cognizant of Lillie's seductress ways, he warns her that things will be different once he is in charge. He orders his men to keep Lillie quartered at the club and to avoid eye contact with her. At the cabin, Julian awakens perfectly healed. He tells Caitlin how her blood has made him strong. Unfortunately, her knowledge of what he is violates the Masquerade. He is left with either two options. Either he can embrace her and make her like him, or he must kill her. He refuses to entertain either notion. With great sadness, Julian uses his hypnotic abilities to make Caitlin forget everything that happened. He drives her home and explains that she had fallen extremely ill. Caitlin has no memory of Julian being a vampire, but fringe elements of her experience haunt her in her dreams. At the mansion, Archon arms himself with a riot shotgun for his pending confrontation with Cameron. He goes out into the courtyard and finds the Brujah standing near the fountain. Overcome with guilt, Archon passes the weapon to his foe and explains how Julian should not be made to pay for his sins. He tells him, "All these years I've been failing to reach the light. I never realized what held me back. It was not lack of age or wisdom, but the weight of my past. The bloodshed. The killings. The vendettas, like the one I called against your clansmen." He allows Cameron the chance to avenge his clan and the Brujah fires the shotgun at Archon, killing him. A short time later, funeral services are held for Archon Raine at Manzanita Springs. All of the San Francisco Primogen are in attendance. Frank Kohanek is present as well, but watches the ceremony from behind a grove of trees. He sees Sonny Toussaint standing next to Julian and confirms what he has suspected for some time - Sonny is a vampire. Everyone returns to San Francisco and a meeting is called to discuss the future of the Kindred. When Julian enters the room he sees Cameron sitting at the seat previously occupied by Eddie Fiori. Rage overtakes him and he lunges at the Brujah, but Daedalus holds him back. He tells Julian that Archon confessed to him about his unjust order to exterminate the Brujah and that Cameron's actions, while loathsome, were in fact justifiable. Julian's temper is to the boiling point, but he restrains himself. Like a good Prince, he acknowledges the rules of the Kindred, but gives Cameron a stern warning, "Kindred law is harsh. Step wrong even once and you'll get the same justice you gave my sire." Cast Regular Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on the Kindred: The Embraced - The Complete Series DVD collection released on August 21st, 2001. * Production code number: 3795-008. * Final episode of the series. * Ralph Hemecker also directed the fourth episode "Romeo and Juliet". * Death of Archon Raine. * Eddie Fiori was the former Clan Primogen for the Brujah. He was beheaded by Lillie Langtry in "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori". * Though never stated, it is implied that Sorel may be Cameron's sire. * It is unclear whether or not Sorel survived his second encounter with Julian Luna. In the scene, Julian gets the upper hand over him and Sorel falls to the ground inert. Julian closes Sorel's eyelids, but there is nothing to indicate that the vampire experienced his final death. * Even though Julian erases Caitlin's memories, she never inquires as to why her wrist is bandaged up. * Frank Kohanek learns that Sonny Toussaint is a vampire in this episode. He actually discovered the truth about Sonny previously in "Romeo and Juliet", but Sonny used his powers to erase Frank's memories. * Actors Tony Amendola and Titus Welliver were both born in New Haven, Connecticut. Quotes See also External Links * * "Cabin in the Woods" at TV.com * "Cabin in the Woods" at ShareTV.org * "Cabin in the Woods" at TV Rage.com ---- Category:1996 television episodes